Labyrinth
by X.Electric.Sugar.Pop.X
Summary: Jodelle Rae feels as if she does everything wrong in her happy life. One day she comes home an hour late when her mother had a very important party to attend, and get's all worked up about it. It didn't help when her little cousin with night terrors started screaming and crying. Out of frustration Jodelle wishes her away; starting her long journey through the infamous Labyrinth.


**My very first Labyrinth fic! I hope you like it! Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Though you all know this, I do not own Labyrinth, Though I do own the DVD and Blu-ray discXD**

* * *

"So anymore ideas?" Jamilyn asked.

"Hmm… Oh! How about I make my peanut butter sugar cookies! You know the ones with the chocolate chips that she likes so much!" Jodelle answered. They were planning a birthday party for Jamilyn's twin sister, Jocelyn, at the Library in town.

"That's a great idea!" Jamilyn exclaimed. They both laughed a little. All of a sudden a bell was heard in the background striking 8:00PM.

"Oh, no!" Jodelle exclaimed. "My mother is going to kill me!" She started packing all the things she brought and got at the Library to go. "See you later Jamie!" She gave a smile then ran out.

"Umm… See ya, Ella." Jamie stated a little sad giving a little wave in the direction that Jodelle just ran. Ella was her nickname. Jodelle's mom was very strict, and she didn't have a father to go home to. She, in fact, never met her father.

Her father was a guy her mother thought she loved when she was 18. Though her mother still loved her very much. As for Jodelle's father, he didn't even know Jodelle Rae Malleirre existed, and Jodelle didn't know the whole story.

All she knew was that her father left her mother a little before she was born and that is as far into detail Jodelle's mother went into. Even though they loved each other so, they still had their arguments like any other mother and teenage daughter.

"Jodelle, Darling! You are an hour late!" He mother exclaimed upset as Jodelle ran through the door, her long brown hair dripping form rain. Her mothers medium length Honey-Blonde hair down in curls for a party she was to attend tonight. Her piercing cerulean blue eyes looked straight into Jodelle's matching ones.

"I am sorry-" Jodelle started but was cut off.

"Dear Lord daughter if you do not have a valid excuse as to why you are late for me you will be punished, young lady! I was worried sick!" Jennette gave her daughter a bear hug "And you know I had a very important party to attend, I'm supposed to perform in," She looked to the cuckoo clock they had on the wall "A half-hour! You have to watch Christa!" Her mother exclaimed.

"I am so sorry, mom. The time completely slipped my mind!" Jodelle said, holding back tears. Her mother sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her white-gloved fingers.

"I will deal with you later I must get to the party before it gets too late!" She exclaimed. Heels clicking and clacking as she went for the door. "You must leave this fantasy world of yours, there is true responsibility in this world and you must learn it." Her mother said sternly. "Goodbye, I love you baby." she a loving smile and left.

"Yes mother…" Jodelle said to the front door of their house. Christa was her mother's niece. They were taking care of her while her mother's sister, Jessica, went on vacation. Jodelle's eyes began to sting harder and the tear just broke free. She ran up to her room, jumped on her bed and cried into her pillow.

"HOW could I be just so… Irresponsible!" She screamed into her pillow. "Why can't I just do things right? NO! I always screw something up!" She yelled standing up off her bed.

She looked at herself in her bejeweled body mirror; she stepped close to it and touched the face she saw in the mirror. "Why does everything seem so… wrong?" She jumped a little and looked to her door as she heard Screaming and Crying, Christa, Her little cousin. "Ugh, What's with her now?!" She asked herself, already knowing what was probably wrong.

She walked into Christa's room, since she lives in her house. Christa had been getting night terrors recently and woke up screaming at random times at night or in the evening. Christa was 2 year and a quarter with curly black hair growing out and big brown eyes that were stinging with tears for the time being.

"Christa, shh, I'm here…" Jodelle cooed as she picked Christa up from her crib and rocked her in her arms. She just got more screaming and crying in response. Jodelle groaned annoyed, sometimes it took an hour or so to get her back to sleep. "Please, come on, your sleeping, it is just a bad dream. Shh…"

Jodelle attempted to quiet her like this for the next 10 minutes but she was getting very frustrated.

"Come on Christa! Be Quiet!" She said raising her voice a little. Christa raised hers too. Jodelle, annoyed and frustrated, put Christa back into her crib and put her stuffed bunny next to her. "Shhhh…" Jodelle walked to her room and brought back a music box into Christa's room. She lifted the key off her necklace and put it into the hole on the music box and twisted it.

After a minute of twisting the key she took it out and the music box opened, playing a little tune she has heard since she was a baby **(A/N It play's 'Midna's theme *Music box version*' but in this fic it is called 'Twilight Princess' in case you wanted to look it up…)**. It sometimes calmed Christa's crying. Her mother said the Music box was given to her by Jodelle's father and it was the one thing she couldn't part with when their relationship was ended.

Jodelle began humming to the tune. It still wasn't helping; Christa's screams were getting a little hoarse now. Jodelle left for about three minutes and came back with a Sippy cup of water. Anger was swelling up in her from frustration and she was still upset about earlier, but she was trying to keep it all under control. She put the nozzle to Christa's lips, some water escaped into her mouth when Jodelle tipped the cup up. Christa just spit all of it out, much of it getting on Jodelle.

Jodelle had her mouth open for a second with her arms out, frozen, then threw the cup to the nearest wall getting water all over it and the carpet.

"You know? You really need a new hobby!" She yelled to Christa. Christa just screamed more. "YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE!" Jodelle Screamed. "I read a very good book once called Labyrinth where the goblins took away the main characters screaming child, when the main character wished him away out of anger, funny thing about her; she actually wanted to get the child back." She started.

She picked up the screaming and crying Christa in her hands and lifted her up.

"Her exact words were 'Goblin King, Goblin King! I can bear no longer! Take this child far away from me!' And I wish that for you!" She yelled as she held Christa in the air. "Then again, it wouldn't happen anyway, Besides the Goblin king fell in love with that girl…" She said a little disappointed, though she knew it wouldn't work from the start. She set Christa in her crib. She decided to just go to bed. "I wish the goblin's would come and take you away… right now" She said as she left the room.

As soon as she left, slamming the door, she felt something off; then realized all was Silent but the faint tune of a music box playing Twilight Princess in the background. Her eyes went to the door of Christa's room.

"Christa?" She asked knocking on the door; all was quiet but the Music box. Jodelle then heard some giggles coming from inside. She opened the door quickly and looked inside. She could have sworn she saw movement in her peripheral vision; yet when she looked, nothing was there. She went to Christa's crib to see the stuffed bunny, but no Christa. Jodelle started to get very scared and her stomach twisted.

There was a bang at the unlatched window; Jodelle fixated her vision on it. There seemed to be a bird of some kind, though the translucent curtains only gave her a silhouette, preventing her from figuring out the exact type. The bird hit the window again and it opened completely letting a cool draft in, blowing the curtains out. Jodelle shivered a little at the sudden coolness of the night.

She saw it was a barn owl. She cocked her head at it as it perched on the windowsill. All of sudden it turned into a tall man who looked from another world. Jodelle watched him put his fists on his hips and smile down at her; she was frozen for a moment then thought who he could be. Her eyes widened and in one breath she said,

"You're the Goblin King, aren't you?" Besides, who else could it be?

* * *

**Okay, Chapter 1! I hope you liked it, Please review and tell me what you thought! Or tell me what I could fix… Sorry if the words weren't EXACT I did this off memory…**


End file.
